[unreadable] This proposal is a request by the Tulane National Primate Research Center to construct a facility that will house nonhuman primates assigned to a variety of research studies carried out by core and affiliate scientists. The facility will, additionally, provide state of the art nursery facilities for infant nonhuman primates taking into account the unique social requirements for this group of animals. The new housing and procedure areas will replace existing square footage in a 40-year-old facility that contains both laboratory and nonhuman primate housing. The existing animal housing space will be renovated into laboratory space using other funds. The new facility will be located on the campus according to the recently completed Master Plan and will effectively separate animal areas from laboratory areas addressing security/access and biosafety issues that currently exist with the commingling of laboratory spaces and nonhuman primate housing. This proposal will increase the net square footage of animal housing space used to support research and increase laboratory space for use by NIH funded core and affiliate investigators. In doing so, the funding of this proposal will address some of the animal housing and laboratory space shortages that currently exist at the TNPRC. [unreadable] [unreadable]